Talk:Orbital Drop Shock Trooper
Categorized Discussion Why are they choosen, yet they can volunter In Halo: The Flood it mentions the ODST's with having an eye piece on their helmets, this sounds the same as the regular marines in Halo: Combat Evolved. It confuses me, can someone tell me why this is? User:Joshua 029 Dunno?142.59.133.15 05:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) The reason is sometime between Halo 1 and 2, the amour is changed into body suits.-- never ending-summerMy personal COM chanel 07:09, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Is it just the 105th that are called "Helljumpers"? I was under the impression (although I'd have to head to a library and check out the earlier books) that the term "Helljumpers" applied to all ODSTs. :"Helljumpers" is the name of all ODSTs, but the 105th Division is the only one that we have read about in the books. -ED 02:37, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Mental instability In one of the books (I forget) it mentions that ODSTs are slightly wacko as a result of being dropped from space in a sealed coffin to the surface of the planet. I think it's in the Fall of Reach - I'll dig out my copy sometime and add a bit to the article.Andrew-147 21:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it just said a person would have to be crazy to volunteer to do that. -ED 02:37, 24 February 2007 (UTC) HellJumpers HellJumpers are applied to all ODSTS because since the HEVS have a thin shell the heat of the friction it's almost 'like hell'. 142.59.133.15 05:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) I don't really think that's what "Helljumpers" mean. -Blemo 04:54, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm with Blemo on this one, it states in the books the nickname was coined do to their motto "Feet first into hell". -Ergna- It does actually say in "The Flood" that part of the reason they're called Helljumpers is because of the extreme heat when they drop in their HEV's. However in Fall of Reach it also says it's related to their motto, which is related to the HEV pods in which they drop, which heats up like hell...you're both right -- Rokrin SAS is it not safe to say that the ODST are the future equivilent of the british S.A.S just with better stuff. User:Kami-Sama :will someone answer my question please User:Kami-Sama Actually, they're based on the US Navy SEALS. but they're probably up there with the best, like the NZSAS =D. -- SpecOps306 19:46, 10 March 2007 (UTC) They seem more like the 101st Airbone (Not Spec Ops) to me...--User:JohnSpartan117 03:30, 10 May 2007 (UTC) If you ask me, their a combination of US Army Rangers, US Marines, AND US Navy SEALS. (CommanderTony) Peh, if you ask me there not based on anything, thier role is to plumit to earth it metal box's sound fimiler?, plus the SAS has a wide veriety of roles most of which kept secret --Climax-Void Chat or they are described in the books as being an elite force, reminiscent of the Navy SEALS and Marine Corps of the US today. but don't discount the SAS either, because they are also the elite, and are also trained to deal with almost every kind of environment or scenario, like the ODST's and SEALS. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 23:16, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :If this is true then we also can't leave out Delta Force either, since they're US SpecOps team of sorts, and apparently basically the same as the SAS -- Rokrin *whatever they are, I think speak for most people when I say THEY RAWK HARD AND KICK ASS! Leonidas-300 04:50, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ODSTs are not special operation forces like SAS or Seals that work on individual to squad level but special forces like Rangers or elite forces like the 101st that work in squad to platoon size force. GUYS GUYS GUYS you're all wrong, they are based off the Marine force recon which do HALO drops (no pun intended) and are trained very similar to Navy seals and SAS but they way they do things are close to the Recon Marines - USMCR3c0n Well actually there know way to say exactly what they are based upon as there are hundreds of organization that resemble them because in the real world spec ops units tend to be based off of each other. It also go's down to national pride. Every one seems to want the ODSTs to be modeled after there spec ops unit or there fave. Honestly I believe they are closer to Fallschirmjagers or GSG9. There both known for being extremely efficient and hardcore airborne special forces (only one of the things GSG9 can do.) and the Fallschirmjagers were there first to be airborne and quickly built up a reputation for single handedly with only a handful of men taking Eben Emael. Thats my two cents argue if you want but I am very confidant in my opinion.--GhillieSuit41 16:15, 12 May 2008 (UTC) NO NO NOOOO YOUR ALL WRONG!!!! IT'S SO F*****G OBVIOUS!!! THEIR CANADIAN MOUNTY'S!!! Space Does the ODST armor provide the abbality to breath in space? In the level Cario Station you can see dead ODSTs near space. I just want to know. ([[User:Darth Gree|'Spartan 104']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'Raido Spartan 104']] 19:36, 17 March 2007 (UTC)) :It looks contained, so maybe. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe that's ''why they were dead? -- SpecOps306 00:49, 12 April 2007 (UTC) No, actually, everytime you head out into space, you will encounter ODSTs and enemies, like Elite Rangers. Maybe they killed them, because ODSTs are not dumb enough to walk into space knowing their armor cannot support them. - Blemo Talk '' '' True --Captain Jacob Rathens 21:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I really think that ODSTs are really smarter than that. - Blemo Talk '' '' 04:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) The answer is yes it can. Look at the body suit page which is what the ODST's wear. Yes they can. In the new book "The Cole Protocol" it says that the ODST suit has 15 minutes of air in a total Vaccum. Gundam94 Halo: Last Standing ODST Hi, I managed to find a high-res ODST picture from the 405th site. I am not claim responsibility but do ask them if you can use it for the Halopedia site. Here you go: ODSTs from the Live Action Actually, nevermind, I found them at: Halo.Bungie.Org Yeah, we've already got those ^^ --Ajax 013 12:26, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Where? Red Patch Theory ok, so we're studying the Mexican War in rotc today. During the Battle of Chapultepec, many Marine NCO's and officers were killed because they were fighting on the front lines. In their honor, NCO's and officers were then required to wear a red stripe on their pant legs, a "bloodstripe". as many have pointed out, it may be the sergeants who wear the red patch. Leonidas-300 05:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Also this is a good assumption this is incorrect the red and white are however ranks but the white means officers and the red means enlisted-USMCR3c0n *No offense, USMCR3cOn, but I think ur wrong. Why would white mean officers and red mean enlisted? It wouldnt make sense that much, as when you play alongside groups of ODSTs, there are always more white patches than there are red patches. Why would 3'' Lieutenants or Sergeants, be leading just ''one private? Also in Halo 3 "The Covenant" Mission, u can hear the ODST with the red patch yelling out orders and pointing out objectives to the others. oh, and Leonidas-300, nice example using the Battle of Chapultepec dude. --User:Mesz4160 Uniform Got a question. Do the ODSTs always wear the ODST bodysuits in combat, or do they also wear standard Marine outfits? --UNSC Trooper Talk 15:41, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Most of the time they wear the black bodysuits but if I remember correctly, in "halo: the flood" they wore the standard marine uniforms. Hope that clears it up. If I made a mistake let me know. Leonidas-300 12:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) They do sometimes wear the standard ballistic armor issued to the regular marines, In HALO: combat evolved 1 of the main characters STG. Pete stacker was an ODST he's that what STG you always see running around and he's also the ODST in Halo2 at Mombasa, also corporal Lockler another ODST in HALO: combat evolved one of the few that survived the onslaught of the flood is an ODST and he is also in HALO: First Strike both of these men are wearing the standard ballistics armor-USMCR3c0n Relations with SPARTANS The article says that because the Chief beat up two ODST's, that that is why the relationship between the two are uneasy. But I recall the reason being that SPARTANS got more fame and glory for doing dangerous missions that ODSTs could do, but without the augmentations. They didn't like that they were lab projects, while ODSTs were tough on their own merits. I am not entirely sure, since this was in the The FLood, but I really don't think that two soldiers being beaten up is what caused tight relations.XRoadToDawnX 04:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) It wasn't that he beat up 2 he killed to and injured 2 others as a teenager therefore they were mad that even in all their awesome badassness that they got their asses kicked by a 16-17 year old kid-USMCR3c0n They could also be jealous of SPARTAN-IIs too ya know? I mean, everybody considered them as the most badass, elite force that could do and accomplish nearly any mission. They were like heroes of the UNSC, being able to do stuff that regular marines couldn't do. And the ODSTs liked that glory. And then came the SPARTAN-IIs, who quickly proved themselves to be much more stronger, deadlier, and effecient in combat. ODSTs couldn't hold a candle to Spartans, and everybody realized it. ODSTs werent the heroes of the UNSCDF anymore, the Spartans were; They stole all their glory. They even got way better equipment than they did, like MJOLNIR, which got repeatedly revamped and improved, while they were stuck with their normal equipment. They are jealous that the Spartans can be that powerful (individually by augumentations, and as a force), got way more fame than they ever did, and have all this amazing tech to use in battle, and they cant. To make it short, if I am correct, ODSTs hate Spartans because they can't be like Spartans --User:Mesz4160 ODSTs in Halo: Combat Evolved I notice throughout the page it says that ODST's make their first visual appearance in Halo Combat Evolved. That information is incorrect, I don't know who has access to editing the page but whoever does please remove that information as it is false. :Actually, it's true. According to Halo: The Flood, the majority of the Marines you fight alongside are ODST's, minus their distinctive bodysuits. Considering the nature of the Pillar of Autumn's mission, to capture a Prophet, it makes sense they'd be packing some serious firepower - not just in weapons, but in personnel. --'Councillor Specops306' - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:23, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I not agree with that though, there is no way that a ODST would drop without wearing their body suit. The HEV is a dangerous craft and heat alone is a serious problem, the body suit was designed to keep the soldier as cool as possible during atmospheric entry. :With a sudden escape from Reach, and a rather sudden contact with the Covenant, it may be possible that they either: (a). Had no time to suit up, or (b). They failed to have the specific equipment ready in time. Also, if Halo: The Flood says they're ODSTs, until there is a solid reference or proof that says that they're not (i.e, Bungie state that the book is wrong), then Halo: The Flood is to be treated as a strong canonical source. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 20:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe they don't wear the body suits that are in Halo 2 and 3 because Bungie didn't think of them as ODST's. 1st Class Cadet ONI recon 111 | 18:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Exactly, in the context of the game, they are never mentioned. Never even hinted at. Now I think that the novels are as just as solid as the games themselves, however the ODST's in the flood are undoubtedly something that needs to be tweaked. Just slightly tweaked to fit with the rest of the stuff without breaking what we read in First Strike and what we already know. However all of that aside, I still cannot accept that the wording on this wiki article is accurate. There are just a lot of things wrong with the flood as a novel and as a 100% solid source of canon. And I still personally recommended that it be removed or expanded upon. ::Then personally expand it yourself by finding the sources that say otherwise, don't make others do work that you recommend when you sure as hell have enough time to do so. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/04/2009 :::Per Tony, unless you find the sources or info that prove Halo: The Flood to be wrong, don't tell everyone else what you want. It's up to you whether or not you accept the information here as correct, but we've used as much canon as we can from canonical sources such as official books, comics, games and official websites such as Bungie.net. If you wish to state that one of these sources is completely wrong, that's up to you. But don't remove anything that has a source, instead, try finding a way to expand it. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 20:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Here is a question that I have yet to have seen been asked and that is whether or not, SSG Avery Johnson and SSG Byrne were ODST marines. In Contact Harvest, they are described this way: ' Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson had to work to keep his boots planted on his Hornet’s starboard landing skid. Like the other marines, Avery wore charcoal fatigues and matte-black impact plating that bulwarked everything vital from his neck to his knees. His helmet encased his recently shaved head, and its silver-mirrored visor completely obscured his square jaw and brown eyes. The only place Avery’s black skin showed was at his wrists where his leather gloves didn’t quite touch his shirtsleeves.' ::Documentation? Citation? Really I don't want to search for something in copyrighted material that you've posted without any references. ~ Georgiastrings 15 JAN 2009 The uniform they were wearing sounded a lot like them being ODST, and their battalion commander was LTC Aboim, who is said to have been a ODST commander. Also, on page 350 of Contact Harvest, it talks about Johnson's HEV orbital drop training, so is there a possiblity that Johnson and Byrne were ODST's? I know that they were Spartans and part of Project Orion, but the prologue in Contact Harvest showed them to be either ODST's or attached to an ODST battalion. Any thoughts?--Bugkill 23:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Very doubtful that they were attached to the ODST, indeed the description matches the body suits worn by the helljumpers (minus the heavy plating) but no specific mention is made of them being ODST's or being attached to them. Also, Aboim as a ODST commander has never really been confirmed, it is speculated and is very probable, but never confirmed. Either way, until an official confirmation is made by Bungie, or Joe Staten himself, I would simply leave this as speculation. Durandal-217 02:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Just because they are members of NavSpecWar and Marines doesn't mean Johnson and co were ODST's. The armour they wear in the prologue does sound like the ODST suits we see, but ODST's are also seen wearing other uniforms, ie; regular body armour in Halo:CE. Why can't Marines? Its described as blast plating, intended for dealing with explosives and protecting the wearer. Something ODST's might find handy, but also regular NavSpecWar Marines as well. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 02:32, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I have to disagree, at least with the aspect that normal Marines can wear ODST body suits. Think of it like this: In the United States Army, they have the U.S. Army Rangers, and then there's everyone else. If what you say is true, then a soldier who is not a Ranger would rate to wear the tan beret that Rangers wear. However, that is not the case. No one else can wear the Ranger beret except for Rangers; however, Rangers can wear the standard black berets that other soldiers wear. Why, you ask? Well, they're still soldiers, right? :Put simply, ODSTs wear normal Marine uniforms because they are still considered Marines - they are just special operations. However, the equipment they use may require specific training to use, and it sounds like they're a pretty distinguished group. If the UNSC military works anything like the U.S. military does, a normal Marine (one who is NOT an ODST) would not rate to wear the equipment. They lack the proper training, and they have not earned the right to wear it. :In short, all ODSTs may be Marines, but not all Marines are ODSTs; thus, they don't all rate to represent themselves as such. Smoke My pageMy talk 20:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. All ODSTs are still marines, just with special 'qualifications'. Standard Marines aren't trained to use it. Same as how some police officers are selected as SWAT, and others aren't. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 20:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I think where the problem lies is the lack of information that is available about NavSpecWar units that are outside of the Spartan program. I read Ghosts of Onyx and it talked about the commanders of these units when they met with Ackerson to hear his plan for the Spartan III program. The commanders were from the covert and Black ops sections in Section III and I'm sure that is where Johnson and Byrne may been assigned. The NavSpecWar troops seem to be trained just like the ODST's, but they handle the sensitive work that ODST's can't do. It really does not matter if they were ODST because they were part of a unit that did some high-speed stuff anyway. Would be awesome if they made another book about Johnson's time in NavSpecWar and his dealings with the insurrection.--Bugkill 01:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Specops306 is right, armor that could increase the effectiveness of normal soilders would not be restricted to a small groupSpec-op sniper058 12:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ODST Againist Flood Do you think with their helmets on, the ODSTs cannot be infected by the infection forms? Because their armour is like a MJOLNIR armour without shields. I know they can be affected with their helmets off, but what if their helmets are on? They could be infected with their helmets on but it would be harder to infect them but if they get infected the flood will be somewht contained in the armor. :I think the Flood would be able to punch through that faceplate once it gathers enough strength and momentum. It's harder, but definitely possible. --UNSC Trooper Talk 18:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Trivia Should it be mentioned that it is hinted that Sarge was once a ODST, based on the comment by Simmons that he used to jump out of ships from high orbit? Dark Ridley 18:12, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I believe that was more of a joke.-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Locked Whenever the page is unlocked, there's a typo in the "body suit" section that needs to be fixed. "Infra-red" needs to be changed to "infrared". Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Typo is fixed, thanks for the head's up, carry on! General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/15/2009 ::Sure thing, anytime! Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry about posting twice in a row, but why exactly is the article locked? Or should I say, why was it locked in the first place? Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Vandalism, continued vandalism. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/23/2009